cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Galen Sloore
George Lucust or "Shadow Blood" is a Human born and raised on Umbara. As he grew up, he began to face the life of a skilled mercenary, spice dealer, arms dealer, bounty hunter, and weapon specialist. Biography George Lucust was a Human-Umbaran who's criminal activities were most frequent a few years before and during the Clone Wars. His traits are a mix of both Human and Umbaran strengths. As an Umbaran, his eyes can naturally adjust well to the dark and can see clearly in Ultraviolet, however, he can also adjust to bright light or flashes without straining unlike Umbarans. Umbarans typically retain a darker sense of humor and can be socially handicapped when conversing with other species, such as humans. However, George's genetic heritage supports his personality to perform more in a more universally accepted manner, or at least give him he insight to do so. Though he typically keeps to himself, living and working reclusively whenever he can. Despite being a mix between an Umbaran and human, George doesn't show any sign of birth defects, and can be considered a true hybrid. In the Begining For most of his young life, George was under constant mental and physical abuse by his father and the peers he grew up with. His father was a member of one of the top ten levels in the Umbaran Caste System who had wanted to use George as assassin, training and forcing him to poison rations of competitors or political enemies. At age nineteen he saw to leaving his home city and travelled to the capital city by foot through the jungle lands of Umbara, leaving his father who had lost interest in his son's future. Carrying nothing but a computer memory chip, and the clothes on his back, he was on a small trip that was a relatively short distance. However, he was chased away from by Banshees and had only dead vines as weapons. His life was changed permanently when his journey was interrupted by a group of Trandosian pirates. He wound up walking in on an illegal weapon trade in one of the most secluded spots in the galaxy. He was almost killed on sight, but was paralyzed by a goon who forgot to set his blaster off stun. He woke up to a death sentence but was able to convince the pirates to spare him after he modified rifle ammunition he found in his holding cell into throwable bombs that could break through the metal frame containing him. An hour after the successful demonstration, Lucust was given the test of disassembling and then reassembling a range blasters under a few minutes. He passed the tests and was officially assigned to modify the blasters at hand into more potent weapons that could even blast through magnetically sealed walls. The ship he was held at eventually landed on a remote space station hidden in the Ghost Nebula. At the station, Lucust continued to prove his worth by crafting his own improved versions of various firearms, explosives, computer panels, and passed some of his knowledge on to most of the Trandoshan technicians and gunmen. The tools he was given included an assortment of standard blaster rifles, explosives, and Umbaran Shadow-tech. Most of his weapons were sold off at high prices or traded for other equipment. The pirates had previously looked to other Umbaran weapon smiths, but most if not all had high prices and inferior weapons in comparison to George's designs. With an overall calm and respective demeanor, he had come to befriend most of the crew, receiving close to an equal amount of rations and the computer chip he had taken with him from home was returned to him by one of the superior pirates. With the chip and his leisured freedom, he was able to apply the Umbaran technology to a short rifle and dawn his own electrically charged blaster rifle to keep on hand dubbed "The Memory Gun". More coming soon... ' ImageScale.png|Lucust's Helmet GL's Glove.png|Lucst's Greeves Shadow1.png|Lucsut's Body Armor Shadow2.png|Lucust's Boot Lucstrifle.png|Lucust's Primary Weapon Shadow5.png|Modified Blaster Rifle ' * Notes *In the lifestyle and society that he had lived in, his name was found to be strange in Umbaran culture. This being said since he was named by his mother who was, unlike the Umbaran father, a Corellian human. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Gunslinger Category:Weapon Master Category:Melee Combatants Category:Engineer Category:Army Of Umbara Category:Umbaran Militia Category:Blue Shadow Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Category:Class Rank:Forger Category:Class Rank:Drifter Category:Class Rank:Soldier Category:Class Rank:Rogue Category:Class Rank:Scoundrel Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Class Rank:Outcast Category:Class Rank:Outsider Category:Class Rank:Wanderer Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Member Category:Lifetime Member